


Date With A Hero

by FlamingPluto



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Disney, Doggy Style, French Kissing, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Thunderbolt (Disney) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPluto/pseuds/FlamingPluto
Summary: A story about a fan finally getting to meet his favorite star, Thunderbolt! Things go even better than planned when the two truly connect, have a lunch date, which is then followed by some passionate sex in Thunderbolt's trailer. <3Story by Picklessauce69 on SoFurry/FurAffinity.
Kudos: 20





	Date With A Hero

_“Would you look at that, they’re filming right here in town-”_ The iPhone flashed momentarily with a notification before the star watch article came back into view uninterrupted. The article read: “Acclaimed Canine Star Stopping By! Filming of Upcoming Action Flick to Happen in Brenton Square.”

_“That’s just down the street... and today!”_ For a moment, your chest fluttered with an excited pulse of your heart. Like so many others, you couldn’t help but marvel at the dog actor, Thunderbolt. The article began to run out of news, listing instead his many accolades. You’ve seen them all.

_“I’m going to have a peek, usually they let fans stand by somewhere-”_

**

By the time you found your way to the popular cobbled square, the bustling filming scene was already in action. Massive cameras and lights were hoisted up to capture a top down view of the square while crew raced around over the historical street for detailed shots framed around the facade of a cafe.

_“Where is he?”_ Your eyes skimmed over the area, spotting a cluttered area set up for fans, controlled by some flimsy wooden barriers. Already people were shooting photos, “ _But **he’s** not even here yet!”_ You thought, glancing away again. Now, you could see that past the gathering crowd of fans there was a cluster of trailers, one marked with a familiar golden star. _“That must be his!”_

“Okay, everybody! Okay! Settle!” A man wearing simple black clothes had stepped up to the fan barriers, waving a clipboard until everyone hushed down. “You’re allowed to be here, but if anyone breaks the rules then we’ll send everyone home.”

You started to usher yourself into the crowd, pushing onto the far edge of the barrier so you weren’t block by people in front of you. You wanted a good view.

“Stay behind the barriers. No yelling or clapping. We’re trying to film here; we need clear audio. If you’re disruptive, we’ll make everyone leave so please control yourselves.” With a final glance at everyone, he turned back towards the filming stage and veered towards the trailers.

_“This is it! They are gonna actually film now!”_ You pushed up to the barrier, feeling the wood on your thighs as the crowd around you started to buzz with controlled excitement. Phones clicked and pinged with video streams starting. The star was coming.

The clipboard man rapped on the trailer, pulling open the door to reveal the star: Thunderbolt himself. He came out with his ears tall and his head raised. For a few beats, he walked with the man, seemingly unaware of his fans before he pulled his chin up and peeked with one eye, catching the crowd’s attention before he turned his head fully to them and grinned with his signature, wide smile.

His eyes skimmed over the crowd, seemingly letting everyone catch a good take of him directly before he reached the end where you stood. His eyes found yours seemingly locking across the distance of the filming stage. His smile softened, and he didn’t pull his stare away. Seconds tick past and your eyes are still locked with the star across the distance of the filming zone. You kept waiting for him to turn back towards the other fans, but he doesn’t turn from you.

His gaze lingered for a beat longer as your heart began to pulse in your chest before he was summoned towards filming. “Hey! Thunderbolt! We’re losing the light over here! Get your head in the game!” The director snapped, clicking his fingers at the sturdy dog. His eyes hesitated for a second more before turning towards the scene, but your heart continued to race even as he pulled off towards the stage, listening to directions with flickering, attentive ears. “Coming!”

After he pivoted back into the scene, he paused once and turned back over his shoulder, finding your eyes again as if he wanted to make sure he knew where you stood. His mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t pull form the scene. His eyes held yours for a beat longer, but then he was pulled back into filming and your eyes just kept staring towards him.

_“H-he looked at me,”_ you thought, feeling heat warm your cheeks. _“It felt like it at least!”_ You feel a little embarrassed thinking out of all these fans that his look at you was special, but you couldn’t help it. The gaze felt lingering, felt specific for him. “ _But it did..._ ”

The clipboard man cast a firm star at everyone, miming a shush before he pivoted towards the camera. With a flurry of controlled activity, the first shot started. Thunderbolt strode out of the cafe doors, each step powerful with his chest puffed out. Your eye locked in on the sight of him, watching how his eyes locked with the camera.

“That’s shot!”

The cameras started to shift, adjusting for the second scene. Thunderbolt shifted over to the edge of the film stage, turning his eyes up towards the fan section again, this time starting right at your edge of the crowd.

Or was that, was he looking right at you?

His bright eyes locked with yours with a small flex of his eyebrow upwards with a tiny nod, as though confirming that he was looking right at you. Your heart pulsed, suddenly beating in your ears and neck as your eyes locked with the international star.

Then, his eyes pulled away. He was summoned back to the stage, ushered into the next scene; but when it finished, his gaze reappeared. This time, his mouth pulled into a grin as his eyes turned up under his thick brows. You almost felt like waving, but then another scene began.

_“He’s looking at me. He’s totally looking at me.”_

Each time the scene closed, pausing for cameras to adjust, Thunderbolt’s eyes returned to you, seemingly picking you out of the crowd with faster precision and more animation. If the breaks had been longer, it was like he’d come over and talk! The minutes melded into an hour, and the crowd of fans started to thin. Dedicated ones hung around, staring at scene after scene until the daybreak was called.

As the crew rushed over the set to prepare the next scene, Thunderbolt swung his head towards the scene manager, gesturing towards the blocked off fan-zone. “I’m going to say hi-” He said quickly before he headed towards them, stirring the cluster of fans into a buzzing mass of excitement. He waltzed over, chin raised and smile wide.

“Thank you, everyone for coming out!” He started at the far end from you, signing autographs and murmuring thank yous with each step down the line of clustered fans. Finally, he reached to you with a broad smile.

“Hello,” His eyes, warm and rich, met yours now up close rather than across the space of the filming zone. Your heat pounded in your chest. “What’s your name?”

“P-P******-” You tell him, swallowing the lump of shyness in your throat as he smiled warmly.

“What brings you out today?”

“I’m a big fan, really-” You cut yourself off, not wanting to blather on and suddenly shy about you might say. Thunderbolt just smiles, giving you space to talk, but you’re restrained and shy.

Nonetheless, the conversation comes gently. You’re shy still, but Thunderbolt’s gentle coaxing has you quickly talking about your town and the local spots along with his recent films and your own fandom. The brief time between scenes flies fast as your chat.

“Say, P******, if you’re not busy-”

Before he can finish, a yelp of the director comes. “Thunderbolt! Come on back! We’re ready for the shot, light is _perfect!_ ”

Thunderbolt seems to deflate just slightly, but then his smile comes back. “Heh, an actor’s work is never done!” He shakes his head, smile softening with a sigh. “He’s cranky if we don’t finish filming on time, so I better get back. If you wouldn’t mind, stick around after filming?” His eyes look up to yours, warm and soft. “I’d love to get to know you better.”

You nod, heading bobbing eagerly. “Of course!” His eyes linger of your once more as he turned, but the director called again and he picked up his pace towards the set with a final wink to you.

You stare off past him, feeling your heart pulsing in your chest still. _“Wow...”_

The new scene starts up and some of the fans clustered around you shuffle and change. New fans, fresh out of work or just waking up, arrive to join the ranks waiting for some attention from the star. You stay among them, staking your spot with an eager, impatient heart.

After several more scenes, a final, loud “cut” was shouted. Thunderbolt pivoted towards the fans once more and came straight over, meeting your eyes with a smile before he started opposite you, signing more autographs with warm appreciation.

When he reached you, his smile instantly brightened as though refreshed with the sight of you. “As I was saying before we were so interrupted...” You both chuckle softly, voice intermingling. “If you aren’t busy, would you like to grab some food? I’m absolutely famished!”

He gestured with his muzzle, telling you to come around the barrier. You hesitated, feeling like these wooden barriers were a great leap to come around, but with a racing heart you stepped out of the pack of fans, hearing soft gasps and murmurs from those left behind the barrier. You stepped up beside the tall canine, feeling now the faint heat from being so close to him. “This way!”

He led you towards the cafe where they were open for limited business with the cast and crew, giving them a quiet place to eat in peace.

As you butt landed on the seat and your eyes stared across at the international canine star, you shook you head. “I can’t believe I’m having food with my favorite star.” Your breath gives a little hiccup, “I mean, I’ve seen ever film and I’ve dreamed of actually meeting you, but I never thought I’d get to!” You feel yourself gushing, but this scene is finally seeming real. “How do you do it? How do you keep such a level head with all that fame? You handle it with such grace!”

Thunderbolt pauses, pursing his mouth with thought. “Heh, well. I appreciate that, but y’know that wasn’t always the case...” His voice trailed off with his big smile faltering slightly. His eyes stare off into space and into the past.

“What do you mean?”

“Well...” He took a long breath, summoning up _something_ he needed to be so honest. “I used to be arrogant and selfish. I only thought about myself and my fame. My trailer used to be filled to the brim with my own figures, my own image... That is until a certain dalmatian pup humbled me-” His smile flickered back to life. “I realized that fame comes with a lot of responsibility, a lot... And that isn’t all there is to life. There’re people who look up to me, a lot of people, and I didn’t even consider that before. I only cared about myself and if I was relevant or not, popular or not... But thanks to that dalmatian, I realized life is so much bigger than me, so much more than myself.” He met your eyes, his smile wrinkling their edges slightly.

You think, choosing your words in the face of his sharp openness. “Wow, I didn’t even realize...”

Thunderbolt smiled, nodding. “Yeah, y’know, I only play a wonderdog on TV, but that pup, that was a real kind of wonderdog-” He shook his head. “Enough about me though, you’re not even going to believe my story if I keep wearing out your ears about me.” He reached out, taking your hand with his paw, placing his warm paw in your grasp.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Thunderbolt met your eyes, seemingly giving you all his attention even in the bustling diner filled with his coworkers. Instantly, the attention made you lock up, feeling shy and nervous.

“I-I don’t know, I don’t do anything special-”

“None of that!” Thunderbolt’s confidence instantly crashed against your own introversion. “You’re special. I know, everyone is. Everyone has a story, and I know yours is special. What’s your story?”

For a moment, you still hesitated, but his eyes were so warm. Their dark color was somehow still warm and inviting as he gazed at you while you awaited food. His attention didn’t waver of twitch away, and his excitement for you was utterly genuine. You couldn’t help but find words tumbling from your mouth. At first, they were nervous and stilted, but then the conversation picked up.

Soon, the food arrived. Then, plates went empty.

Dessert came next. Still, the conversation flowed easily.

The same movies were watched, the same songs saved in playlists with the same names. The same games were fascinating, the same conspiracy theories all encompassing. The late morning melded rapidly into afternoon and soon there was nothing else you could order to keep extending the time together.

Thunderbolt’s full, deep voice tickled into your ear, suddenly close as you stood in the doorway of the cafe. A zip raced down your spine, feeling the heat radiating off his closeness. “How about a tour around the lot?”

You voice felt trapped in your throat for a moment before you nodded, “Y-yes, I’d like that-”

He leads a brief, private tour around the lot. Thunderbolt is animated and excited, showing off each of the different parts of the filming zone. He runs ahead, turning back and staring at you as he explains before rushing back to your side to murmur gossip or ask what you think.

Finally, as the tour seemed to be naturally running out, he suddenly falls silent, still. For the first time, he seemed _nervous_. “So, how would you like to see my trailer?”

You pause, feeling a beat pulse in your chest. Then, your head gave a little bob, nodding. “I’d like that too-”

You followed closely behind him as he led the way to his trailer with the star on the door glinting in the afternoon sunlight. As you walked, you saw every inch of his muscular frame. The definition and strength was hidden under his rich, chocolatey fur; but you could see the strength beneath up close.

The door to the trailer swung open, revealing a spacious interior for a trailer. There’s a simple, comfortable looking sofa and a few cases houses awards and global merch examples. “Whaddya think? Like I said before, I used to have wall figures and merch of me here but I really downsized,” His chest puffs with pride at this, gesturing to the minimalistic decor.

A large bed took up most of the trailer’s space on the far end. “Hopefully you don’t find it too small?” Thunderbolt turned, bumping his tail across your thigh as he met your eyes. Your cheeks warmed, realizing that he was flirting. He nudged into you again, letting your feel more of the heat radiating from his fur until you smiled, still blushing and shy.

He jumped onto his sofa first, sighing in relaxation as he patted the spot next to him. “Make yourself at home! Take a seat, relax.” He shuffles over a bit, making you ample space beside him. You make your way there, slowly looking around his awards and the framed pictures tucked up on little shelves around the space before you sit next to him. “You’ve really made a nice space in here,” You gulp, a little shy. “I can’t believe how much you’ve won-”

“Oh, yes. I’m so appreciative so many people like the films-” Thunderbolt is humble, even a bit shy. You talk through them, swapping stories and perspective as minutes past until the conversation quieted. The canine glances sideways with heavy, half-lidded eyes that flickered away when you meet his stare.

The moment slows, glances swapping back at forth in this same, shy dance until Thunderbolt slides a warm paw onto your back, guiding you close until your lips touch., The kiss starts slow, shy, but then deepens and lengthens. Time slows as the warmth and taste of the star is all you’re thinking about. Your tongues intermingle, deepening the kiss for a long stretch until you finally broke with a slender line of saliva interconnecting your mouths.

Your breath puffed out, catching itself.

“I like you-”

“I-I like you too,” You blush. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of flings in here...” You glance around, suddenly feeling unsure of how you’d rank to all the stars fans.

“Actually,” Thunderbolt chuckled. “I haven’t been with anyone... Yes, there’s been fans and others who were willing, but I was waiting... I was waiting for the right one-” He shuffles closer, gently rubbing his paw on your back. “Now, I finally found him...”

You blush, leaning into his warmth.

“How about we head to my bed and get a little more comfortable?” His eyes twinkled as he winked, smiling seductively.

“Come on-” He headed further into the trailer, passing through the kitchen space to the open space at the end of the bed. He leapt up onto it, striking his typical pose with his chest puffed and his legs spread with confidence; but this time he raised his tail as he looked over his shoulder with his broad grin. The pose put his heavy balls and ass on display, instantly flooding your cheeks and groin with heat. His confidence on the screen was present now in this trailer, but it was softened with his humor and flirtation. “Well, don’t be so shy. Come here-” He turned, sitting as you approached the bed. He jumped, popping his front legs onto your shoulders once you stood at the end of the bed before his tongue gently skimmed over your bottom lip, initiating a long kiss.

His broad, flat tongue lapped into your mouth, tasting you and deepening the kiss as his hot, strong form pressed against you in a standing position. His rich, manly musk filled his nose as they kissed. Finally, feeling his muzzle pressed to your lips in the privacy of his trailer, you felt some of the shy nervousness softening. Instead, your natural connection from the diner washed over your again.

Your hands reached out, finding the soft fur of his shoulders in front of you and sliding down the muscular build of his form. His short, brown fur was supple and soft beneath your fingertips like velvet. Your pulled in on his back, keeping his heat pushed against you in this long, deep kiss.

Muzzle to lips, your kiss still felt natural, easy. His long tongue ran over your own, easily tangling them together as your breath puffed out though your nose, pulling in the rich scent of him with every inhale. At the same time, the dog’s cock started to stiffen, nudging into you in the tight space between your bodies. The hot, thick length of his tapered cock nudged into your crotch, pressing against your own dick through the barrier of your jeans.

Your kiss suddenly broke with a hot puff of shared breath. Thunderbolt dropped back onto all fours, shuffling back onto the bed and grabbing your belt with his teeth to pull you with him. “Come here,” His eyes flicked up from below, meeting your gaze as he guided you into the center of the big, soft bed. Your fingers, quivering slightly, unclasped your belt and shucked open your pants, freeing your own pulsing cock into the air. Instantly, Thunderbolt pushed his face forward, nuzzling his warm, soft fur against the bare skin of your thigh. His soft fur tickled at your balls, sending little zips up the length of your cock until the heat of the dog’s breath raced over him.

Thunderbolt parted his muzzle, using his flat tongue to scoop up the tip of his cock and guide him into the hot embrace of his mouth. The sudden heat and moisture of his mouth sent a rush up your spine. You couldn’t help it as a moan blossomed out of your mouth. “Mm, don’t be shy-” Thunderbolt murmured in his voice: a rich, deep rumble that hummed into your ears. Your hips trembled, thrusting into the heat of the canine’s long muzzle, but you didn’t want to be the only one enjoying this. Gently, your fingers petted down over the soft fur of his head, gently coaxing him off your dick. “Thunder...” Your voice caught in your throat, shyness catching you. “I-I want... I want you to feel good too.”

For a moment, the canine’s signature grin flashed on his face. “Mm, then lay down for me. Get comfortable-” Thunderbolt purred out, voice deep and warm. Thunderbolt pivoted, opening up the soft expanse of the bed. Your found your way onto the bed, laying your head against one of the fluffy pillows as your peeled away the denim of your jeans and shucked your shirt onto the floor along with it, leaving yourself nude for the first time in front of the canine.

For a second, your own shyness washed over your, but Thunderbolt nuzzled at your thigh, letting the tickling warmth of his fur work up the length of your form. “Heh, well... I didn’t expect to be doing something so exciting today. I’m really lucky we found each other...” He murmured, voice rumbling from his deep chest. “Usually this trailer is so lonely and drab, but this...” His eyes turned up towards you before he stood over your chest, bending his muzzle down to you. “This is a wonderful change of scenery.”

Once more, his long tongue pushed into your mouth, leading into another long kiss. Your fingers slid up the fur of his chest, feeling the thick cords of muscle running beneath the soft velvet of his fur coat.

The wet tangling of yours tongues crashed together, keeping your kiss long and deep until it broke with gentle panting between you. Then, the canine turned, letting his mouth find its way back to your pulsing cock while his own thick length bobbed in front of his chin. His pinky cock was tapered, thickening at the base where his knot would swell out and lock him with his partner. You gulped, suddenly feeling the wet heat of his muzzle dropping down around your own shaft as your quivering fingers grabbed around the length of his dick.

“Mmmh-” A warm, heavy moan hummed in the dog’s mouth, buzzing around your cock as he suckled the length of his muzzle around your entire cock at once. Now, with his cock right in front of you, the manly musk of the super star was thick in your face. It was all you could smell as your fingers guided the thin tip of his tapered shaft into your lips. Your tongue swirled over his tip first, lapping over him and then pushing him down into the heat of your mouth all at once. A pulsing heat pulsed through the canine’s cock, jolting it in your mouth as you started to suckle and lick around every inch of the thick, tapered shaft. Your nose flared, sucking in his scent as you both serviced each other.

However, your shared impatience could only last so long. The slurping, suckling of your mouths on each other’s cocks worked you both into the state of pulsing, twitching impatience until Thunderbolt pulled away. His voice was thick, deeper than usual as arousal tinged his expression. “I want you, P******-”

You let out a little whimper, feeling your own pulsing excitement as you writhed out from beneath the dog, turning over and pushing your ass upwards. “I want you too; I want you inside me,” you murmur, voice shy but eager. You could feel the air suddenly against your ass so much cooler than the heat of the bed beneath you. It only took a moment before Thunderbolt jumped up behind you, using his front paws to pull your hips back against his hips, nudging his tapered cock against the tight pucker of your asshole. Your own saliva, clinging to his cock, provided the lubrication as his thrust forward, stretching your ass out around him.

Your voice broke out in a moan as your fingers curled into the fabric of the bedding, clinging to it as the canine thrust forward into your rump, his cock getting thicker and thicker towards the base. You pushed back towards him, eager to feel the thickness of his base. Thunderbolt’s hips pushed forward steadily, giving your body time to adjust to the thickness of his shaft even as his dick twitched with eager arousal.

Finally, though, he bottomed out inside you, pushing his tip deep into the clenching walls of your ass. You moaned again, clinging to the thick bedding to steady yourself as he started to speed up, thrusting into you with quickening speed.

Every thrust rocked you forward, pushing the hot thickness of his cock deeper into you through the tight, clenching rings of muscle of your ass. As his pace quickened, Thunderbolt’s heavy, black balls started to swing, smacking into you with rising intensity. “O-Oh, ah, ah, P******...!” Thunderbolt’s voice broke with a moan that melded a small howling warble. His paws flexed on your hips, pulling at your eagerly, pushing your down onto his cock. You felt his heat, his strength pulling you onto him. Your own hips pushed back, relishing the sensation of him pushing into you. Your bodies found a steady rhythm, you pushing back and him thrusting forward. You could feel Thunderbolt’s eagerness rising, his arousal growing.

But then, he paused. His cock eased backwards until his tip was free from your clenching, hot ass. “P******! I’m close, roll over. I want to see that handsome face of yours before I fill you up-” His voice rumbled, thick and deep.

“Oh Thunder,” You turned, blushing as you looked up at the confident canine and your hands found his soft, furry chest. His eyes met yours, his face softened with pleasure. You shifted, opening access to your ass once more as he straddled over you. His tongue bent down, lapping over your lips with a long kiss as he thrust into you once more.

The taste of him was tinged down with the salty hint of your own flavor. You pulled his tongue in against your own, deepening your kiss as he pushed into you. This time, the base of his cock was thicker, swelling with his knot as his orgasm approached. He continued to flex his hips, thrusting into you with the smacking clap of his balls swinging into your rump.

This time though, you could see his face. His expression went slack with the pleasure of your ass squeezing around him. His tongue hung out, eyes going drooping with the tight squeeze of you. “I’m close-?” He mumbled, half-breaking from your kiss.

“I want your knot,” you blurt, squirming to him. “Will you knot me?”

He shifted his affections to your neck, nibbling faintly at the soft, exposed skin as his fur tickled against your chest, soft and warm against the smooth surface of your skin. “It’ll be big-” His eyes found yours, smiling with a soft, romantic gaze.

You nodded, moaning under your breath. “Yes, yes. Give it to me-” You grabbed at his sides, feeling the cords of his muscular form beneath his soft fur. You grabbed onto his shoulders, clutching to the soft meat of his muscular, furred form as he started to push forward, giving you the thickening base of his knot.

You gasped, opening your mouth with the moan of his thick knot stretching you open wider. He responded by kissing you again, tangling his long tongue with your own as he fidgeted his swelling knot inside of you, using the clamping, clenching of your ass to milk the final moments of his orgasm out. Hunched over you, pressing your forms together as tightly as he could, Thunderbolt let his heat and fur rub up your smooth form. As he headed towards orgasm, the heat of his body rubbing to your cock grew stronger and stronger, rubbing against you with every thrust, teasing you as you clenched on his shaft.

His knot, fat inside of you, swelled to its maximum size, suddenly stopping as his cock pulsed, jerking with the jolt of his first orgasm of the night. The heat of his cum spurted out inside of you, filling you with a warm, creamy sensation as he shuddered against your skin.

Your fingers tightened in his fur, clinging to him and holding him as his orgasm crashed over him, swelling the thick knot inside of you. His heat and musk filled your head, letting you, for a moment, experience nothing but the famous canine all for yourself. You closed your eyes, letting yourself feel every detail of his orgasm as your own crashed over you.

**

“Think you could stick around for a bit?” Thunderbolt nuzzled into your neck, filling your nose with the intermingling scent of his musk and your own sweat. “This old trailer is so much better with you in it…” His tongue lapped over your neck, gathering up some of the sweat building from your romp so far.

A shiver raced down your spine at his words, but you gave a little nod. “Mmm, I’d like that-” Your fingers stroked down his neck towards his back. “-very much actually.”

“Mm-” His nose shifted down, nuzzling towards your crotch until you felt the heat of his mouth on your cock, tongue twisting around your sensitive tip as his coaxed you into another boner. “Wonderful...” his deep voice hummed.

Outside of the trailer, which shook on its flimsy wheels with the strength of the lovemaking inside, the sun steadily began to peek out from behind the thick clouds at the edge of the horizon. As the creaking of the trailer’s metal frame became the background noise of the lot, the orange glow of the rising sun spread over the town, leading into another day of filming, but Thunderbolt was going to be late.

The filming would just have to wait.


End file.
